


He's My Cherry Pie

by DestielMinds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Cas is a slut for Deans tongue, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielMinds/pseuds/DestielMinds





	He's My Cherry Pie

 

Dean knows he technically should wear a condom, but the feel of his skin pulling against Cas's, the heat of Cas's insides engulfing his outsides, and the flood of his seed in his angel's ass when he comes are all temptations too strong for Dean to resist. Cas's hands grasp uselessly at the motel wall, searching desperately for purchase they will never find. With each thrust, Cas's forehead knocks against the headboard and his parted knees sink deeper into the mattress, but he doesn't seem to notice. In his kneeling position, each and every thrust of Dean's hips crashes the head of his cock against Cas's prostate, leaving the angel gasping for breath and incoherently begging for the release that he knew wouldn't yet come. Sure enough, Dean suddenly pulled out of Cas and grabbed him by the hips, pulling him away from the wall and forcing his upper body down onto the bed before immediately slamming back in.

 

Cas cried out in a mixture of pleasure and agitation as the new position allowed deeper penetration, but no direct contact with his prostate. He buried his face in the pillows and groaned as Dean chuckled breathlessly behind him, leaning forward and nibbling slightly on his angel's ear before whispering, "Don't worry, you'll get what you like," as one of his hands snuck around from Cas's hip to the neglected erection bobbing between his legs, ghosting a finger up the center before palming the tip roughly. Cas let out a moan at the unexpected pleasure, his hips snapping forward to thrust into Dean's hand, but then the hand was gone as quickly as it appeared, returning to its position tightly grasping Cas's hip.

 

Cas bit his lip and fisted the sheets as Dean's hands pulled his ass back into each thrust, the hunter burying himself deeper and deeper in his angel's body, thrusts becoming slowly more and more erratic as he neared completion and Cas tried his hardest to hold back, knowing that what would come after the fucking would be so much more satisfying than the sex itself - if only he could hold out that long. Cas felt Dean's forehead resting against the center of his back, between his shoulder blades, and began rolling his hips back into Dean's thrusts and clenching his muscles. They gasped simultaneously - Dean at the tightening heat around him and Cas at the feeling of being so overwhelming full.

 

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean growled out, the heat of his breath on Cas's back giving the smaller man chills as Dean dug his fingers into Cas's hips and roughly pulled the angel's body against his, milking himself through his orgasm with his lover's tensed body. When he was spent, Dean let his body sag down atop Cas's, his hands slipping down to the mattress to help support his weight. He panted against Cas's back as Cas trembled beneath him, not with the effort of supporting his weight but with the effort of holding back his own orgasm. As Dean started to get his breath back he pressed his lips against the back of Cas's neck, lightly kissing and nipping and sucking at the flesh as a teaser of what was to come. Cas moaned, tilting his head to the side as Dean's treacherous mouth worked further up the side of his neck.

 

One of Dean's hands slipped up to Cas's head, fingers running lovingly through his hair for a few moments before grabbing on, and suddenly Dean was back up on his knees and dragging Cas up with him by the hair, the angel crying out in surprise. Dean nibbled lightly on Cas's earlobe and teasingly ran his tongue along the shell of his ear before whispering, "You ready for me to eat you out?" Already, after being upright for only a few seconds, Cas could feel Dean's semen sliding down his inner walls and he couldn't help but unconsciously clench his muscles again, causing Dean to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." Something in Dean's voice was threatening as he gave one last nip to the side of Cas's neck before moving away from his lover and finally pulling his softened member out of the angel's ass, causing Cas to whimper slightly and tense his muscles again.

 

Dean's hands returned to Cas's hips, holding him upright as he slowly - tortuously slowly - licked and sucked and kissed his way down Cas's back, paying particular attention to the marks already forming on the small of his back where Dean's thumbs dug into him. Cas shuddered as gooseflesh raised across his shoulders and down his arms as the cold air teased his wet skin and Dean occasionally squeezed one of Cas's ass cheeks, massaging gently.

 

"Dean, please," Cas panted, muscles clenching even tighter to prevent any of Dean's seed dripping from his hole as Dean massaged his ass. He knew even the smallest amount of spilling would just mean Dean would finish his task that much quicker, and that was the last thing Cas wanted. He felt Dean smile against the skin of his lower back, then there was a hand between his shoulder blades and Cas was being forced back down, hands and face burying themselves in the mass of pillows at the head of the bed as his hips wriggled in excitement, ass still up in the air.

 

Dean positioned himself back between Cas's knees, gently taking a cheek in each hand and spreading them, exposing Cas's raw, fucked hole to the cold air of the motel room. Cas drew in a shaky breath which quickly turned into a surprised moan as Dean's tongue slowly dragged across his opening. Cas tried to press his hips back against Dean's mouth but the hunter's hands prevented him from moving, drawing a needy groan from Cas's lips.

 

Dean smirked slightly before drawing back. "You know, it's kinda surprising that you like my tongue up your ass even more than my dick," he commented. Cas shook his head, trying to negate the comment, but the proof was right in front of them as Dean quickly swooped back in and circled the tight ring of muscle with his tongue, and Cas's reply was reduced to a choked cry of pleasure. Dean gave in, unable to deny his angel any longer when he was getting so needy himself. He wasn't sure what it was he liked most about the act; the taste of his own cum dripping from his lover's hole, or the way the all-powerful Castiel was reduced to a trembling, pleading pile of incoherent nerve endings whenever Dean licked him open. Either way, all Dean knew was that he loved listening to the beautiful noises Cas made and feeling the other man's frame shuddering beneath his talented tongue nearly as much as Cas loved the feeling of Dean's slick muscle pushing into his hole and slowly licking out every drop of semen he'd deposited shortly before.

 

Cas's back arched as Dean licked into him, tongue slowly thrusting in and out of the body below him. Cas felt his erection twitch between his legs as Dean's teeth and lips teased the outer ring of muscle between his cheeks as his tongue stroked Cas's insides. He moaned into the pillows piled around his face and then suddenly Dean's mouth was pulled away from his hole and his hand was back in Cas's hair and pulling him up again.

 

"You let me hear those sounds of yours while I lick my cum out of your slutty hole," Dean rasped into Cas's ear before roughly biting at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Cas moaned at the demand and nodded his head vigorously, letting out a gasp upon being bitten. "Good boy," Dean said, pushing Cas back down into the bed. The angel's arms flailed out above his head, pushing the pillows away from his face hurriedly as Dean moved back down, quickly returning to his task of using tongue and teeth to coax his cum from Cas's ass.

 

The moans and gasps and groans poured from the angel's lips as Dean went to work swirling his tongue around his lover's hole, alternating between thrusting his muscle into and out of the other man's body and taking slow, leisurely licks of Cas's inner walls, scooping out a tongueful of cum with each withdrawal of the muscle. Cas took fistfuls of the pillows and sheets strewn around him, holding on for dear life as his entire body trembled at the overwhelming pleasure, hips unconsciously rolling back against Dean's lips to fuck himself on Dean's tongue, and Dean by this point letting him, because the sound and sight of his angel together were too intensely erotic for Dean to deny. As Dean licked the last drops of his seed from Cas's raw, over-stimulated hole, he slipped one hand around to wrap around Cas's swollen member, pulling a shocked gasp from Cas's lips and causing him to thrust forward jerkily into Dean's tight grip, but after the skillful abuse of his hole Cas didn't need much more stimulation. With one more deep thrust of Dean's tongue into Cas's hole, the angel came with a choked cry of pleasure, hips spasming between Dean's mouth and hand as he spilled himself onto the already-dirty motel sheets.

 

When he was spent, Cas collapsed face first into the sheets, panting harshly and not seeming to notice or care that he had dropped himself into his own mess. Dean stayed perched on his knees, gently running his fingers over the backs of Cas's thighs and up to his ass, watching his angel come down from orgasm. By the time Cas had his bearings back enough to roll himself over and look up at Dean the hunter was swooping down, claiming Cas's lips with his own and Cas moaned at the combined taste of them on Dean's lips and tongue as his mouth was ravaged, leaving him gasping for breath again by the time Dean pulled back. Cas raked his eyes down Dean's body to find that the other man was erect again, and when he looked back up to meet Dean's eyes he found his lover smirking down at him.

 

"Ready for round two?"

 


End file.
